The Blood Types' Shopping
The Blood Types' Shopping is the 6th episode of the Ketsuekigata-kun! anime series. It features the characters going shopping, while questioning who's likely to waste money. It aired on May 12th, 2013 and directed by Yosihisa Oyama. Plot *During question time, all the characters except AB answers 'B'. * A, B, O and AB went shopping in the groceries. * AB looks at the food with the cheapest price possible and the best quality, when B approaches him and asks him to return his debt, or otherwise he will double the debt. AB reluctantly agrees, giving all his money to B, thus leaving him with no money left. Confused, AB decides to give up on shopping. *O then says that he saves his money so he won't end up like AB. Next, O is seen comparing stuffs, and decides to buy the one with cheaper price. A saleswoman then offers pillows with cheaper price, leading O to buy it. *A then tells O not to buy unimportant things regardless of their price. He then explains that he bought things according to the shopping list he has made beforehand, with AB commenting about it. Yet despite his organized shopping habits, A suddenly becomes wasteful when he saw foods with greater qualities and price and decides to buy all of them. *B on the other hand, decides to buy all of the things he saw with his basket full of food stocks and drinks, startling both O and AB. O stops B before he could get any more wasteful. *A runs over the grocery shop, buying a lot of things. We can see that a ghost-like creature holding onto him. *B ends up being the topic winner, with A on the second place (looking regretful), O in the third place and AB in the last place. All of them except AB has their shopping items on their place. Gallery Ep.6 Answers.png|The blood types answers the question. AB shopping 1.png|AB looking at the best quality and cheapest food. AB shopping 2.png|AB being asked for his debt by B AB shopping 3.png|B threatens AB that he will increase his debt AB shopping 4.png|AB giving up on shopping with no money left O shopping 1.png|O comparing canned stuff, picking the cheaper ones O shopping 2.png|O attracted to buy pillows with discount A shopping 1.png|A telling O not to waste money regardless of the stuffs' price A shopping 2.png|A's organized shopping A shopping 3.png|A looking at his shopping list A shopping 4.png|A becomes wasteful as he bought food for himself B shopping 1.png|B running over the place, buying stuff extensively B shopping 2.png|B running with his trolley full of Kobe beef steak. B shopping 3.png|O and AB startled by B's extensive buying B shopping 4.png|B showing a bag full of money B shopping 5.png|B shopping for more melons and wine bottles. B shopping 6.png|O stopping B from buying even more A shopping 5.png|A becoming even more wasteful A shopping 6.png|A ghost-like creature holds onto A Ep.6 Champion.png|The winner and rankings of the topic Video Category:Episodes Category:Topic Winner B